


Untold Amour

by ubiquitin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubiquitin/pseuds/ubiquitin
Summary: This is an original short story initially posted on LOFTER, translated from Chinese into English by yours truly. Hope you enjoy! (I certainly did translating)Original post on LOFTERThe author's LOFTER profileThe author's AO3 profileMy LOFTER profile





	Untold Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [偷香](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490369) by 属芜菁 (LOFTER). 



> This is an original short story initially posted on LOFTER, translated from Chinese into English by yours truly. Hope you enjoy! (I certainly did translating)
> 
> [Original post on LOFTER](http://shuwujing.lofter.com/post/1f4d14b1_1c5daf35c)
> 
> [The author's LOFTER profile](http://shuwujing.lofter.com/)
> 
> [The author's AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaajing)
> 
> [My LOFTER profile](http://daylilyy.lofter.com/)

00.

If you like him, you ought to imprint a rose on his neck.

 

01.

\- I really like Brother today as well

He received a text as such.

\- Okay

\- Don’t stay out too late, Mom said Ms. Chen is coming later, I still have work to do here, I’ll be back when I’m done.

\- Alright

 

It was hard to describe this kind of feeling, perhaps it was more resignation than anything else.

 

02.

He was seven when they first met.

The five-year-old’s voice was adorably sweet and cute, and it called him Brother in a soft and cuddly tone.

 

Mom said he was someone’s child from their extended family, and from now on he was to be my younger brother.

She didn’t explain much of anything else.

 

Thus, he began living with them.

 

He really adored his younger brother, and they played together every day.

They dove into dirt holes, picked ripe persimmons, skipped small stones, fired toy guns, collected little car models, and discussed girls and teachers. They laughed together, cried together, argued together, and was comforted together.

 

Almost a decade had passed as such.

 

03.

When he was sixteen years old, he was already very tall.

 

The handsome boy with a towering height and long legs always attracted looks from the girls. Whenever he came over to the senior wing from the sophomore wing, he was always the centre of attention – although everyone was already used to it.

The teen who was up to no good would always sneakily visit his older brother when he had free time, and he would be so well-behaved.

 

“Brother,” with one hand he plucked the collar of the person sitting in front of his brother and took his seat in a straddle, staring at him as he rested his chin on both hands, “are we going home together later?”

“Nah,” he didn’t even bother raising his head, clearly as he’s told him off too many times already to no effect. “I need to ask the teacher some questions after school and it might take a long time, head home without me.”

“Then are we sleeping together tonight?”

“Nah.”

 

He ignored the suppressed exclamations from the girls around him, picked up a random notebook, and with it slapped the head of his younger brother who didn’t seem to know what he was saying, “let’s behave, alright? Listen to me.”

But he was caught by the wrist.

He raised his head to look at the boy a head taller than him.

“Will Brother like me as long as I listen?”

 

He didn’t wait for an answer before stretching out a smile, a grin so spectacular and wide that even the corner of his eyes and the tip of his brows danced with joy. 

“Alright, I’ll listen.”

 

04.

It was very late when they arrived home.

The vast field was bathed in the faint dusk, coloured a fierce blood-like vermillion.

 

As expected, he didn’t listen.

He hadn’t even reached the school’s front gate before he saw a familiar figure sitting on the fence with his uniform jacket draped around his shoulders. The sophomores’ and seniors’ uniforms were of different styles, as the school had undergone a change in principals during the year in between, and along with it their uniform supplier.

 

How cheeky.

He thought to himself, but his footsteps had unconsciously sped up as he strode towards the person who was gazing at him with a smile.

 

He was arrogant, frivolous, flamboyant, and bore a quality unique to that of adolescence.

It wasn’t annoying; on the contrary, it was an unexplainable kind of…

 

It was only for a brief moment that he was pulled by his shoulder and waist into a tight embrace. As if his emotions had gotten the better of him, he hugged back unconsciously.

How clingy.

 

…moment when he flipped.

 

05.

“Mom, we’re home.”

 

He hung his backpack and uniform jacket over a chair. Then, with furrowed brows, picked up after his younger brother the jacket he threw around carelessly.

His younger brother was quite pretentious, though, stopping him to act well-behaved and picked up the jacket himself, doubling it over the jacket he had hanged over the chairback.

 

“Go eat, Brother,” he whispered into his ear, his intentionally suppressed voice was woven with warm air streams expelled from breathing. The sensitive skin behind his ear froze abruptly, but the offender acted as if it was only a prank and quickly let go of him, “I got it.”

 

Mom’s hurrying calls drifted out from the kitchen. He grinned at him with eyes squinted, looking as tame as a bunny.

 

“Let’s go,” he took his hand in his, “it’s just tidying up some clothes, you talk about it like it’s something important.”

“It’s not the same.”

In his eyes was overflowing sincerity.

“Everything that concerns you, every single thing, is very, very important.”

“Okay.”

 

06.

“You’re attending university soon, right, Brother?” The day before his entrance examination, he asked suddenly. “Are you going to date anyone? You’re going to have a girl you like, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” he stopped studying when it was right before the exam, and chose to chat with his most beloved younger brother instead, “it depends, maybe I will, but maybe no one will find me the least bit attractive.”

 

“You’re lying, Brother,” once again he smiled. He always smiled so brilliantly when they were together, “you’re liked by so many girls.”

“I’m sure there are more girls that like you…alright, enough said on this matter,” he turned to look at his pre-prepared pencil bag and the desk with a glass sheet atop. Pressed underneath the glass were photos of the two of them from childhood to present, “are you jealous? No matter what, you’re still my most beloved baby brother.”

 

He fell silent for a few moments.

“You’ll know, Brother,” he said, ever so seriously, “I will make sure you know one day.”

 

“Good night,” he insisted on sleeping together before turning off the lights, “for good luck” was his excuse, “I really like Brother today as well.”

 

And so, he planted a kiss in the crook of his neck.

 

Gently, their high school days were waved goodbye.

Thereon, he was the only one left to stay.

 

07.

Two years passed by very quickly, and the young teen matured very quickly.

 

He was unsure of exactly when it happened, but he stopped pointlessly getting into fights, and began putting his efforts into studying.

He was born bright, and naturally got good grades once he put in the effort, perhaps even grades as good as what his older brother once got.

Brother sounded delighted over the phone.

 

“I remember you fought with a boy before. He was so skinny, and you were an entire head taller than him. It looked like you were going to beat him to death,” he laughed, “you’re all grown up, my baby brother.”

“He deserved it.”

“He wanted to steal you away from me.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, and just how was he going to do that? But you were cute, too. I yelled so many spiteful words at you that day and you were still smiling at me, completely devoid of the bad tempers they told me about,” inherently he lacked a little sensitivity, and failed to distinguish any peculiarities, treating it as a joke, “behave, alright? Mom told me you want to attend our school? If you try your best, you have a very good chance with your current grades.”

 

“Then wait for me, Brother,” he heard the sincere voice from the other end of the phone, a voice that leaked out a sort of long-suppressed tameness, “you have got to wait for me.”

 

08.

He didn’t know when it began, or how many times it’s been already.

 

It was as if he brought him to his dormitory only yesterday, and with a blink of an eye nothing was the same anymore.

He still called him Brother, yet he only called him by his name.

 

When they did it, it was fierce, like a wolf whose satiation has been long-suppressed pouncing on his prey. He forcefully held down his waist, lifted up his hip, loosened the tightness with his lips and tongue, and inserted the exuberant member within it. He lifted his legs onto his shoulders, held his waist against the wall, and hugged his thighs close to his waist. He was covered with hickeys and bruises from head to toe, and his own body was full of fingernail scratch marks. This moment of arousal abided by no rules, any trace of remaining rationality threatened to dissolve, and both their lines of defense were rendered useless.

All that was left to be desired was a deeper possession.

 

Once, twice, as if never enough, as if they were inseparable even by death.

A dream that would never be awoken from, until the very end.

“Flatter me, Brother.”

 

09.

\- I really like Brother today as well

He sent a text as such.

\- Okay

\- Don’t stay out too late, Mom said Ms. Chen is coming later, I still have work to do here, I’ll be back when I’m done.

\- Alright

 

He didn’t know what kind of feeling this was, perhaps he would be unable to bear the horrifying consequences of this upcoming confession.

But he wanted him, no matter what.

He wanted his years to come, all his sentiments and unleashing of his desires.

 

He had liked him for so many years, his love hidden within the flipped calendar pages.

 

10.

I wish the remainder of your life to be beautiful like no other.

 

Again, I imprint a blooming rose on your neck.


End file.
